Romeo and Juliet UNCENSORED
by mai-nightmare3
Summary: Two twins and younger brother plus friend ghost go on one crazy adventure. After doing the time warp, they travel to the future meeting strange characters including Romeo and Juliet? Full summery inside!
1. Scene 1

Plot Summery: Two twins and younger brother plus friend ghost go on one crazy adventure. After doing the time warp, they travel to the future meeting strange characters including Romeo and Juliet? Not the average story of the past. Romeo and Juliet hate each other. Mob boss prince, obsessive Paris and A killer robot. How could things get any worse? Well, with these twins things just get worse. Just wanting to go on an adventure or being dragged along, they get into a whole load of trouble. (Mia: NOT MY FAULT!!)

* * *

Characters

Mc-Capulet- wants Juliet to marry Romeo, smoker

Lc-Lady Capulet- NEAT freak hates when husband smokes

Ju-Juliet- Ditz in love with Tybalt

Ty-Tybalt- In love with himself doesn't notice Juliet, Juliet cousin

Tn-The Nurse- Worry wort

SS- Servants- Pranks Juliet

Pe- Prince Escalus- Mob Boss

Cp- Counts Pairs- In love with Romeo full name Muraki Paris likes to dress in women clothing

M-Mercutio- Extremely wants to save the earth

Mm-Montague- wants Romeo to marry Juliet, Alcoholic

Lm- Lady Montague- Hill billy doesn't get along with Lady Capulet

Ro-Romeo- Mad Scientist hates Juliet, loves work

Ben-Benvolio- Loves Juliet everyone knows but Juliet

Fi-Freair Laurence- In love with the nurse

Fj-Freair John- Messenger boy

A-Apothecary-sells Weapons

Re-Rosaline- robot, hates Juliet, in love with Romeo

Mi-Mia- Likes to adventure doesn't think things through, Maya twin

My-Maya- Agrees with almost everything, can't dance talks to ghost, Mia twin

Mx-Max- Reasonable one argues with Mia a lot

Gh-Ghost- is a ghost who talks with Maya a lot real name Freddy always gets interrupted before can say name

* * *

**Scene 1**

Mi: but I wanna go for a *points to far space and pauses* ADVENTURE

Mx: How many times to I have to say it NO NO NO and NO

Mi: Maya, Max is being a meany again he wont let me try this new awesome dance

My: *sighs puts books and turns to ghost* Sometimes I think were only scenery to them

*pauses looks at ghost again* what are you doing

Gh: I'm a tree in the wind*acts like a tree in the wind*

(Every one gives Gh a weird look)

Mi: Maya, can you help me*looks innocent* don't you wanna help your twin out

My: Ok then*a little worried* what do you want me to do

(Mx trying to stop Mi)

Mi: Stand over there by Max

(My goes to stand by Mx)

Mi: ok then let's do this *walks up to and press play on i-pod*

(Music starts and Mi gets back in to line and starts to do the time warp)

My: What are you doing Mia?

Mi: Doing the time wrap silly billy

My: What? You want me to do that

Mi: Ya, of course why else would I have called you

My: I'm not doing that

(Mx standing there confused)

Mi:*glares at Maya* you will do this dance Maya weather you like it not

My: Fine but I won't like it one bit

Mi: That's all I ask for *goes to restart song*

(3 M's + ghost do the time wrap but its goes horribly wrong. They spin and then fall; they start to get up slowly)

Mx: What did you do Mia

Mi: I didn't do anything *pause* this time

My: I think were in the future

Mx: Why do you say that?

My: Well there a sign that right there *points to sign witch says Welcome To The Year 3015*

Mx: Wh-Wh-What!

Mi: OMG were in the future, looky looky it's a Robot*runs after the robot off stage*

Mx: MIA gets back here we have to get back home *chases after Mia*

My: Guess we should follow them, *looks at ghost*

Gh: *goes back to being a tree* I'm a tree in the wind

My: Come on Ghost *grabs Ghost and drags him off stage*

* * *

_Mia: HAhah were in the futre_

_Jenn(friends that helping with script): its perfect_

_Mia: Kia going to kill me those_

_Jenn: Kia?_

_Kia: yes me.. What the hell did you do MIA you messed up a perfectly wonderful story_

_Mia: b-b-but its soo much more intresting now_

_Jenn: there no stopping her now_

_Mia: its a robot*runs after robot*_

_Kia: look what you did now i have to go after her*sighs and runs after Mia*_

_Jenn: anyways review review review_


	2. Scene 2

*In Romeo's lab, Capulet with his trusty cigarette and Montague with a large bottle of ale are sitting opposite of each other, crossed legged on the floor. Each of them is holding a game system in there hands. Capulet is getting frustrated at the fact that Montague who is a little tipsy keeps betting him at the game. Romeo is being heard in the background working behind machine (box)*

Mm: *laughs, the hick ups* I just pawned you *Pause* again

Mc: Ohh you cheating swine, you. *stands up* You are drunker than an old goat and yet you beat me every time. You must be cheating!

Mm: Hey I am not drunk… *hick ups* yet

Ro: *from behind machine* the fact isn't that he is winning; the fact is that you are not good at video games sir. And Father you are drunk. Why are you playing them in here anyways?

Mc: Well Romeo my boy, you see my wife doesn't like me smoking so your old man mentioned your lab. And we need to talk to you about something when our wives get here.

Ro: Remind me to put a lock on this place

*****enter Re looking mad with a soaked shopping bag. Ro notices her*****

Ro continue: Rosaline, what took you so long to get parts I need? *notices wet bag* Why is the bag wet?

Re: Some kid was chasing me and to avoid crashing into someone as I ran around the fountain to get away I slipped dropping the bag into it. It was like I was the first robot the kids ever seen before but I lost her.

*Que Mia running across stage a mirror*

Re continued: or not.

*Enter Lm, Lc and Ju*

Lm: hard at work as always I see Romeo. You remember Juliet right?

*Ro shudders at the memories*

Ro: Yes I do mum. She blew up my lab by pressing the exact button I told he not to push

Ju: It was your lab. Ohhh. Oh well. Why am I here again?

Lc: I'm glad you asked hunny. *sits next to husband but on a chair. Lm does the same* We have arranged for the two of you two be married.

Ro/Ju: What! You can't possibly expect me to marry him/her! *continues to argue*

Mm: *hick ups* I have *hick up* the perfect music for this.

*Turns on I-pod player. Starts playing best friend. After a few seconds Ro/Ju turn to him* *turns music off*

Ju: You know what. I have a love and he loves me back so I will never marry Mr. Workaholic. I'm out.

*leaves followed by Mc and Lc*

Lm: Your still marring her.

*leaves dragging Mm who takes a swig out of his bottle humming best friend

Ro: Well at least this time she didn't blow anything up.

*notices red blinking button where Ju was*

Ro: ohh crap! Not again

*lap blows up*

* * *

_*Kai tackles Mia to the ground*_

_Mia: what was that for_

_Kai: so you cant do any more damage*picks up mirror*_

_Kai: where the hell did you get this_

_Mai: ummm i found it on the ummm ground_

_*Jenn walks in* Jenn: isnt_ _that Tybalt mirror_

_Mai: shut it jenn no it isnt*hehehe*_

_Kai: why do you do this to me_

_Mai: cause its fun of course_

_Kai: im gonna have to but a leash on you_

_Mai: ANYWHO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	3. Scene 3

SCENE 3

*Mia, who is still running with unknown's mirror bumps into Juliet. Mercutio is heard yelling protests*

Ju: Woooooow man. Why did you like ruin my like new outfit

Mi: OMG a future person

Ju: what do you mean by "air quotation marks" future person.

Mi: *evil smirk* So what's your named

Ju: Juliet

Mi: Aren't you some fairytale character who likes to rhyme and is in love with Romeo but you aren't supposed to be together *Take big breath* But no one wants you to be together and you kill yourself after he dies from that fact. Wow I didn't even think I could remember all that from English class

Ju: Ya, I don't even know what you were really saying. And F.Y.I, I absolutely hate Romeo!

Mi: Awesome a total twist to the world's most boring story. *Evil laugh* So do you know where there is any fun around here. Ohh and where robots are!

Ju: Like ya. I know the perfect place.

*enter M*

M: save our forests. Save our oceans. Save our world.

Ju: Umm didn't protester go extinct like 600 years ago?

Mi: Anti protesters time era, I love this place

*Exits Ju and Mi*

M: So I am extinct? I'm dead. Wait, that means *Changes signs* Let our dead people vote! * walks off stage *

*Romeo pasts M as he walks out protesting. Giving him a weird look on the way. Since his old lab is destroyed (thanks to Ju) He is heading to his only lab left standing (thanks to Juliet)*

Ro: Well at least I still have one lab left.* stopped grabbing out map* Now if only I could find it.

*Enters My, Mx, and Gh*

My: Are you sure you saw her heading this way?

Mx: When she is that excited she can only run straight leaving destruction behind her. Did you not see the rubble from that explosion that we saw earlier, in the exact direction we saw her run in! I mean it was hard to miss.

My: * Points to her book as she still reads it* and I was trying to stop the dead idiot from hopping off

Mx: Hop? How can he….

Gh: * hopping by* I'm a bunny. What's up doc. * laughs hysterically*

My: Point proven.

Mx * notices Ro* Hey let ask him he might of seen her. * all of them walks towards Ro* Excuse me but we were wondering if…

Ro: Is that what I think it is? * Grabs book, My starts to freaking out* Where did you get this? It hasn't been seen over a thousand years ago.

My: give it back I only got it yesterday. I'm almost done it. Why don't you go to the bookstore and get it.

Mx: * interrupts Ro as My snatches it back* As I was saying. Have you seen our sister? She looks exactly like her* points to My* but without a book and a lot dumber

Ro: Actually I have. She ran through my lab with a mirror. I could help you two find her. If you don't mind me asking but why are you dressed in cloths that were worn like a thousand years ago?

My: Actually we are from the past. My twin did something to make us travel to the future and there are three of us, Ghost is right here.

Ro: From the past huh and you have a dead friend named ghost. Well come on then * Grabs Max and walks leaving gh*

Gh: Well actually the names Fre…* Notices them leaving* Never mind. Wait up doc. *Hops after them*

* * *

_Kai: What the hell Mia_

_Mia: I didnt do anything..*pause* this time_

_Jenn: i think he means using Juliet_

_Kai: Exactly how could you do it_

_Mia: its not my fault .. it's...it's Jenn Fault_

_Jenn: oh no your not your not pinning this on me_

_Mia: Ya...umm lookky its a big red button_

_Kai: Dont touc_

_*Touches button everything goes boom*_

_Mia*covered in dust*:*cough cough* that was fun_

_Kia/Jenn: GET BACK HERE MIA!_

_Mia:ahhhhh*runs* REVIEW REVIEW_


End file.
